Nictophilia
by Mawkish2Gloss
Summary: Él se endereza junto a mi. Tokio lo alumbra. Hay una corriente, un escalofrío que recorre mi espalda al estar junto a este cazador y entonces, súbitamente, me mira. Me siento diminuto a su lado, como si mi vida pendiera de un hilo (¿Es así?). La espada de Damocles sobre mi cabeza. Entonces, con voz calmada, habla—: ¿Quieres escuchar mi historia, Takeda-san?
**Disclaimer:** HQ! no nos pertenece, es de Haruichi Furudate. Tokyo Ghoul tampoco, sino que es de Sui Ishida.

* * *

 **Nictophilia.**

 **Prólogo.**

* * *

(— **T** okio tiene más de ocho millones de habitantes, más de ocho millones de corazones latiendo desacompasados, más de ocho millones de rectas perpendiculares surcando el aire espeso y gris. Tokio tiene más de ocho millones de habitantes, y un número incierto de monstruos viviendo a la vera de la Luna.)

Las gafas le resbalaban por el puente de la nariz, y en la taza tan sólo quedaban los posos del café. Con una letra estilizada, levemente inclinada hacia la derecha, escribía a toda velocidad. Tinta roja para disimular la hipocresía. Inglés para atenuar los asuntos personales. Las diez y cuarto. Y el pequeño frasco de _Prozac_ sobre la mesa.

(— **Monstruo**. 1. m. Ser contrario a la naturaleza por diferir de forma notable de los de su especie. **Cazador, ra**. 1. adj. Dicho de una persona: Que caza por oficio o por diversión. 2. adj. Dicho de un animal: Que por instinto persigue y caza otros animales. **Necrófago, ga**. adj. Que se alimenta de cadáveres. **Noctívago, ga**. adj. Que anda vagando durante la noche. **Noctámbulo, la**. Lo mismo, pero menos original.)

El solsticio de invierno se hacía notorio, pensó, entre que una ráfaga de aire frío le sacudía la piel. Se volvió hacia la puerta. El joven que solía servir las mesas se apresuró a adentrarse en el café, cerrando tras de sí. Sus mejillas estaban cortadas por el frío. Y sus orejas, que asomaban por debajo de un calado gorro de lana, estaban rojas y tiesas. Se frotó las manos, todavía temblando, y le dirigió una mirada curiosa al hombre que estaba sentado en la mesa más cercana. Era domingo por la noche. Técnicamente, el café estaba cerrado.

(—Están por todas partes; escondidos o infiltrados. Resulta casi imposible distinguir lirios y cardos. Los que no viven entre grietas ocultas, limpian los cristales de un edificio de oficinas, conducen autobuses, te venden el tabaco, son tu peluquero habitual, el vecino del ático. Educan a tus hijos. Te venden un seguro de vida un piso de trescientos metros cuadrados, una sierra mecánica. Son el acomodador que te guía por la oscuridad del cine hasta la mullida butaca, quien te abre en canal para hacerte un baipás. Incluso se prostituyen. Hay quien se ha dejado llevar por el impulso del deseo sexual, por la lúbrica piel, y se ha quedado atrapado entre las sábanas de una de estas bestias. «Ay, cariño, cuánta ternura, jugosa ternura. Carne fresca.» Pueden ser el piloto del avión con destino al Paraíso, el asesino del cúter, el agente especial con nombre extranjero o la persona que te acompañe al altar. Pueden ser cualquiera, incluso quien acaba de entrar por la puerta.)

El hombre le deseó unas buenas noches al chico, quien respondió con un gesto con la cabeza. Sin darle más importancia, cruzó la estancia y se escabulló tras la puerta que daba acceso a la cocina. El vaivén de ésta dejó escapar el olor de la sopa de miso especial de Sugawara.

(—La mejor del distrito. Habitualmente, el miso se disuelve con el dashi, sin embargo, Sugawara-san logra que quede una finísima capa semiespesa que se rompe al sumergir un dedo o cualquier tipo de cubierto. Desaparece la capa, los restos se pegan en los bordes, convirtiéndose en un marco, y el olor a pescado y verduras te cosquillea en la nariz, te inunda en los pulmones. Me pregunto a qué huelen las entrañas humanas.)

Takeda Ittetsu, se llamaba, y apenas sabía cuatro cosas sobre aquellas criaturas. Ni siquiera podía escribir su artículo sin que resultara un pedazo de mierda periodística morbosa y poco seria. Antiguo redactor de la sección de política nacional, Takeda había decidido cambiar a sucesos, donde estaba convencido de que podría combatir su hastío y depresión. Las desgracias ajenas reconfortan, le había oído decir alguna vez a Sugawara.

(—Era una de esas mañanas en las que parece que todo el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo para delinquir. El televisor que está encima de la puerta, que conduce al servicio, estaba encendido. Andaba yo distraído con un desayuno rico en calorías, sentado en la barra, captando vagamente alguno de los detalles que se escupían uno tras otro, de las atrocidades que sucedían una tras otra. Y Sugawara se cruzó de brazos, liberó un largo suspiro y me dijo aquello, que tan a menudo se me viene a la mente. «A veces nos empeñamos en fingir que estamos consternados ante sucesos de este tipo. Pero la verdad es que las desgracias ajenas reconfortan. Sin ser un sádico, uno mismo puede sorprenderse recreándose en el hecho de que su vida no es un pozo de lágrimas cuando un chico de quince años se ha quedado paralítico tras ser atropellado, cuando una señora de ochenta años ha sido quemada viva por su nieto o cuando un hombre ha matado a su mujer y a sus hijos. Este tipo de cosas te hacen sentir bien. ¿Sabe a lo que me refiero?»)

La puerta de la cocina se abrió de repente y el joven volvió a aparecer. Cargaba una bandeja y el periódico de aquella mañana. Con cierto recelo se acercó a la mesa en la que Takeda seguía llenando hojas de cuadrícula con sus divagaciones. Depositó un bol con la sopa especial de Sugawara, una pequeña ración de salmón a la plancha y un delicado mochi. Demasiada comida para Takeda, quien esbozó una sonrisa, complacido, tratando de transmitirle su agradecimiento. Apenas pudo pronunciar un escueto «gracias». Tenía la garganta seca.

(—Nishinoya Yū no es lo que parece. Es curioso ver cómo pasa de la euforia extrema a aquel estado incierto. Puedes sentir sus enormes orbes castañas clavadas en ti, sin perder detalle. Y te preguntas qué se le pasará por la cabeza, en qué estará pensando mientras te devora con la mirada. Hace tiempo que vengo por aquí, unos cinco años, diría. Por aquel entonces, él tan sólo era un niño escurridizo que iba de aquí para allá, disparando preguntas indiscretas, correteando entre mesas y sillas. Con el paso del tiempo ha ganado un poco de madurez, aunque apenas ha crecido unos centímetros. Sugawara siempre dice que se debe a la desnutrición que sufrió cuando era pequeño. Me contó que casi pesaba menos que cuatro bolsas de patatas fritas cuando lo encontró.)

A menudo sus ojos se encontraban con los de Nishinoya. Y en un breve espacio de tiempo, sentía cómo se le ralentizaba el metabolismo. Un escalofrío recorría su espalda, y era incapaz de despegar su mirada del chico que se mordía las uñas detrás de la barra, con aquella ansiedad que tienen las fieras famélicas.

(—Nishinoya es un ghoul, uno de esos monstruos que alimentan las primeras planas y el noticiario. Y de carne humana. Y por muy simpático que parezca, siempre me ha inspirado cierto temor, un respeto impropio de alguien de su edad. Tal vez porque le he visto perder el control más de una vez. ¿Habéis presenciado alguna vez la pesca de atún? Un pez de grandes proporciones se estremece, se sacude y se agita sobre la cubierta húmeda. Un ser que, por temor a la muerte, por puro instinto, trata de luchar contra las circunstancias. La única diferencia es que el atún tiene miedo, entra en pánico. Nishinoya entra en trance y queda cegado por el hambre. A Nishinoya se le zafaban los tornillos, y yo, lejos de considerarme engreído, temía por resultarle demasiado apetecible.)

Nishinoya le devolvió la sonrisa. Takeda trató de evitar fijarse en ella, pero no pudo hacerlo. Las encías manchadas de sangre. Entre los dientes, ternillas frescas.

—Suga dice que ha escrito un nuevo artículo muy bueno —dijo, saboreando todas y cada una de las palabras—, y que ahora está escribiendo uno nuevo. —Se inclinó para leer por encima del hombro de Takeda, quien se apresuró a tapar con el codo su impecable caligrafía. Nishinoya frunció el ceño. Desprendía un aura roja—. ¿Es algo así como… alto secreto? —Sus ojos brillaron—. ¿Es información confidencial? ¿Un artículo sobre los Servicios de Inteligencia?

—N-No, sólo es otro atropello —balbuceó Takeda. Y bebió algo de sopa con tal de humedecerse la lengua. Las palabras se le atragantaban y se sentían rasposas al ser moduladas por su lengua—. Nada realmente interesante.

(—Y yo fingía, por fingir. Mentía, por mentir. Y encerraba el protocolo y la supervivencia en el mismo tarro de cristal, el cual apretaba contra mi pecho.)

—Oh, entiendo… —dijo, y parecía desanimado—. Hace tiempo que no hay asesinatos. Trabaja en la redacción de un periódico importante, Takeda-san. Seguro que sabe si los altos mandos están tratando de ocultar algo. ¿Están omitiendo algún tipo de accidente escabroso, algún futuro acontecimiento? —Takeda negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. Nishinoya se sentó en el taburete contiguo, acercándose a su receptor y su voz se convirtió en un susurro—: Últimamente hay rumores, ¿sabe de lo que estoy hablando? —Miró a ambos lados como si quisiera asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie cerca, a pesar de que la sala del café estuviera vacía—. Algo así como un balance de poderes…, y no hablo de política precisamente. ¿Entiende lo que le estoy…?

—Noya.

Ambos se volvieron hacia la puerta de la cocina. Sugawara se encontraba en el umbral con una expresión severa y los brazos en jarras. Nishinoya se rascó la nuca, su sonrisa se ensanchó, pero sus encantos no parecieron convencer a Sugawara.

—Ve a limpiar los platos —le ordenó.

—Pero, Suga…

—Ahora.

Nishinoya hinchó los carrillos y arrastró sus zapatillas por los viejos tablones de la sala. Le dirigió una mirada fugaz a Takeda desapareciendo luego tras la puerta de la cocina. Él parpadeó seguidamente para poder despejarse. Las palabras de Nishinoya habían logrado descolocarlo. Sugawara se posicionó tras la barra, frente a él, y se dispuso a retirar el bol ya vacío. Sin embargo no se marchó, sino que permaneció donde estaba.

—Disculpe a Noya —dijo, depositando el bol en uno de los estantes bajos de la barra—. No sabe lo que dice. Tan sólo quería llamar su atención. Lo hace a menudo. No se tome en serio nada de lo que le haya dicho. Pasa demasiado tiempo en la calle. Y en clase no tiene amigos. —Suspiró de nuevo—. Es un buen chico, pero a veces me cuesta mantenerlo a raya.

(— **Depresión**. 1. f. Acción y efecto de deprimir o deprimirse. 4. f. _Psicol._ Síndrome caracterizado por una tristeza profunda y por la inhibición de las funciones psíquicas, a veces con trastornos neurovegetativos. **Prozac**. Lo que debo tomar para evitar cortarme las venas con la sección de deportes.)

Y a pesar de que Takeda tratara de evitar el tema a toda costa, se vio obligado a preguntar.

—Los chicos de hoy tienen mucha imaginación —fue la respuesta de Sugawara—. Ya sabe, el noticiario no hace más que sacar a relucir asuntos delicados. Hemos criado esta generación a base de secretos y violencia. Es de esperar que salgan con estupideces como esta.

Takeda arrancó la hoja de su libreta, la arrugó y se la guardó en el bolsillo de la camisa. Seguidamente, cogió el cuaderno e hizo lo mismo. Cualquiera de sus párrafos pecaría de presuntuoso en primera plana. Carecía de buena documentación.

—Sugawara, ¿usted qué sabe acerca de los ghouls?


End file.
